


Cabin Seat

by weirdoughnut



Series: you cant get rid of vamb THAT easily spop fandom [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoughnut/pseuds/weirdoughnut
Summary: In thanks for helping Catra and Glimmer get some alone time, Bow encourages DT to take a ride on the Ferris wheel with him, Adora, and Frosta. Much to DT's disappointment, no children were harmed in the making of this fic.VaMBsidefic;occurs during the events of chapter 29.
Relationships: Bow/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: you cant get rid of vamb THAT easily spop fandom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131686
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Cabin Seat

**Author's Note:**

> ty [inkubusmb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkubusmb/pseuds/inkubusmb) for beta reading as well as making me unable to function whatsoever every time doublebow is brought up in a conversation :D i havent known peace since saturday, jan 16, 2021

"Wait, you're _not_ going on the Ferris wheel?"

The carnival around them was still hours away from closing, bustling with energy from both staff and attendees. DT had approached them earlier, easily joining in on their conversations. They'd proposed an _awesome_ plan to get Glimmer and Catra alone together without any distractions—Bow had no idea where they came from, but, boy, were they a godsend!

So imagine his disappointment when they revealed that they'd cut their time with the Crew short!

DT cocked a brow, letting go of Bow's arm. "No. I'm afraid there's something I need to get back to."

He laughed. "You've got duties at the Revel?" When they gave no indication of amusement, Bow spread his arms. "It's the _Revel of the Rebels,_ DT!"

"I'm well aware, darling." They gestured to their wristband reading the title of the fair. "But continue."

"The only duty _any_ of us have is to make sure our friends have fun!" He winked, shooting them a finger gun. Come on, Bow charm, don't fail him now! _"Including_ you."

DT blinked slowly, disinterested. "I don't mean to offend, but I wouldn't throw the F-word around me so casually."

"The F…?" Oh, no, he didn't _cuss,_ did he? _Aaah!_ First Frosta, now _him?_ This wasn't good!

They groaned. "'Friend', darling. There's one brain cell shared between all of you, and I'm convinced that the child is the only one who's ever in possession of it."

That was… fair.

"Hey," Adora called, holding open the gate, "we're next! Are you guys coming?"

DT started, "N-"

"Yes!"

 _"Excuse_ you!"

Bow pulled the two of them inside, excited. Usually, _he_ was the one getting dragged around (thanks, Glimmer)—ah! It felt good to _finally_ be on the other end. "As a thank-you for helping us with Glimmer and Catra."

Bow caught them eyeing the doorway of the cabin, but Adora locked it behind her after she climbed in. He smiled at them, cheerfully patting the seat beside him.

They sighed and begrudgingly sat down. "If only to make it easier to see when the child stumbles over herself."

He tore his eyes away from Frosta pointing to something in the distance. "What was that?"

 _"Nothing,_ Beauregard."

He leaned forward, elbows resting on his legs. Hoping to make a new friend today, he said, "My friends call me 'Bow'."

"I know."

"...Oh."

They sat in silence for a few beats. DT exhaled, bored, crossing one leg over the other. They leaned against the backrest, eyes roaming the festivities below them.

Hm… tough crowd! Bow needed to engage them somehow. "So… you come here often?"

They were unresponsive for a moment. Then, they turned their head and looked him up and down. "Are you flirting with me, darling?"

He flushed. Oh, no! "No, no, no, no, sorry! Sorry, I-I was just-"

"Ah, forgive me," they said, pressing the back of their hand to their forehead. "I was just _so_ flattered—a _ravishing_ man like you, interested in little old me?" They sighed, draping themselves over the edge of the cabin. "Alas! It truly is a shame…"

"Oh, no, DT." He rapidly shook his head, blushing from their compliment _and_ the misunderstanding. "That's not at all what I meant! You're-"

"Yes?" DT rested their chin in their palm. Their distressed tone vanished, snapping right into coquettishness. "I'm what, Beauregard?"

Bow halted. They pulled themselves together awfully quick. He gave a quick glance at Adora to see if she had any insight, but she was preoccupied with struggling to play eye spy with Frosta. He looked back at DT. "Er…"

"Mm, yes, now—is that a good 'er'?" They tilted their head. "What am I working with here, darling? Hm?"

He scratched his head. "I'm asking myself the same thing…"

DT lightly pushed his shoulder, laughing. "Stop it! Oh, my, you are _too_ funny!"

He slouched a little. Yeah, they were definitely making fun of him. He crossed his arms over his abdomen, pouting. "Okay, I'm sorry for making you get on here, Double Trouble. I should've let you do what you were going to."

"But I don't regret it one bit!" Saccharine, they threw their arms around him. "Thank you _so much_ for showing me the true meaning of fun, darling!"

Feeling even worse, he faced DT as he curled in on himself a little more. "I'll ask the operator if you can get off when we pass by them. You… you can stop now."

"Oh, but why would I-" They paused when they clocked his sullen expression. They dropped the embrace and leaned away. A brief flash of surprise crossed their face, but it was so quick that Bow must've imagined it. "My, now that's… incredible control you have over your features."

"...What?" Belatedly, he realized that he was _probably_ giving them his sad puppy eyes. He insecurely rubbed his face, not entirely able to get the disquietude out. "Ah, sorry," he said. He looked outside, anticipating the time left until they completed their first rotation. DT was a lot friendlier earlier—maybe he just got ahead of himself.

Fingers gently tapped his shoulder. He faced DT and was relieved to see a less plastic look on their face.

"My apologies, Bow." They put a hand on his knee, sincere. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

Well, it was… kinder to give them the benefit of the doubt—they hardly knew one another, after all. Bow shook his head, letting the bereavement slide off of him. "It's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you in the first place."

DT hummed. After a moment, they said, "If it's any consolation, darling, I _did_ mean it when I said you were, indeed, fetching." They poked their pinkies into their cheeks, miming his dimples, and smiled brightly.

Bow chuckled, waving his hand. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Oh, that I know."

Their cabin was nearing the ground now. He sat up, hoping to get the operator's attention. "Hey, there!"

They tugged his arm down, waving the operator away. "There's no need, darling, I'm fine right where I am. That is, if you're alright with it."

He smiled, wholly appreciating their consideration. That's the spirit! "Of course!"

See? They weren't so bad. All it took was a little communication!

* * *

"Right, of course." They shrugged, sinking back into their seat. Contemplation tugged at their head—they weren't wrong when they suggested that Glimmer go to him for emotional support. This boy was the embodiment of that gigantic… pink _thing_ Adora had been lugging around. "Of course you are. I'm quite the presence, I've been told."

He rolled his eyes, playful. "You're something, alright."

Oh? It seemed like Bow had more than soft-heartedness to throw into a conversation. "I will take that as a compliment, thank you."

He lifted a brow. Admittedly, he looked endearingly proud of himself. "Why, you're very welcome, DT!"

They studied his face for a second, then smirked. "Since you appear comfortable with this celebration, do _you_ come here often, darling?"

Unfortunately, he didn't pick up that _they_ were trying their hand at flirting with him. Oh, woe—there goes their game. "Yeah! Glim and I come here every year. It's pretty great to have everyone together today." He grinned, watching Frosta and Adora with his heart on his sleeve.

Literally. He had hearts climbing up his long-sleeved crop top.

“How about you?” He returned his attention to them, resting an arm on the side of the cabin. “The only time I’ve really seen you outside of the theater was our lunch at IHOP. Have you been to the Revel before?”

Once; the first year they and Catra met, she’d had them tail Adora and her newfound friend group. She requested it under the claim that she didn’t want to run into the trio while at the fair with _her_ new friends, but DT knew better.

Hm. They’ve never been to the Revel without ever tailing anyone, have they? “No,” they said, stretching the truth, “it’s my first year enjoying what Bright Moon has to show for their celebrations.”

Bow perked up. “Ooh, how do you like it so far? Were you here all afternoon?”

Interrogative, this one. “I’ve been in and out since noon, yes. I must confess, it’s much more pleasant to have company such as yours while wandering around.”

He beamed. “Aw, thank you! It’s always nice to have someone you know around. Hey, maybe I could come with you the next time you visit this place?”

DT raised their brows. They hadn’t considered returning here outside of business. “Oh?”

“Yeah! I could give you a proper tour!” He put a fist to his chest, bright and proud. “You’re looking at a Revel pro right here! Even if you’ve been here the whole day, there’s always more to discover.”

They humoured him. “Is that so? Sounds like I’d be in the right hands.”

Pink tinged his cheeks, but his smile didn’t waver one bit. He was charming, they’d give him that. “I guarantee it!” A lightbulb lit up over his head as he snapped his fingers. “Actually, they should have a fireworks show when it gets dark. How do you feel about watching them with me tonight?”

Entertained, they lounged back in the cabin. “With you? What of your friends?” They smirked, coy. “You’re not trying to get me alone, are you?”

It flew right over his head. Again. Sigh. “Oh, no. I don’t know about the other guys’ plans, but Adora needs to bring Frosta home by eight and Catra’s social battery was looking kind of low when she and Glim found us.” He tapped his chin. “Fridays are Entrapta’s days to make sure she and her team are all caught up, so she shouldn’t be here for much longer.” He frowned. “Emphasis on ‘shouldn’t’. I might have to force her into the car if she doesn’t leave in time.”

They watched him, amused.

Bow blinked. “Oh, yeah. Since the other four in the Crew are paired off already, it’s just you and me.”

 _“Oh,”_ they said, pouring intrigue into their voice. “So, it’s a date, then?”

He shrugged, nodding. “Yeah, basically!”

Good God, this was difficult.

“What do you say? Watch the fireworks with me?” He knit his brows and jutted his lip. It had startled them earlier, making them believe he was purposely trying to guilt them, but it didn’t seem to be the case; now, however, he was certainly trying to make it hard for them to say no.

They rolled their eyes at the excessiveness. Typically, _they_ were the ones exaggerating. “It’s not as if I have anything better to do this evening.”

Bow jumped in his seat, pumping his fist. “Nice! It’s a date, then!”

DT let themselves smile. Not that they had any intentions on telling him this, but they didn’t exactly have a reason to turn down the offer. They truly _were_ free for the rest of the day—that was all.

…Of _course_ that was all.


End file.
